El Secreto de Atobe
by maryluz-mty
Summary: AtobexIrie. La curiosidad de Atobe lo lleva a una situación en la que jamás se imaginó. Debe asegurarse de que nadie vea al gran Ore-sama así, e Irie ¿Ayuda o se aprovecha de ello?


"**El Secreto de Atobe"**

**The Prince of Tennis**

**Por Maryluz**

Pairings: Kanata Irie x Keigo Atobe

Category: yaoi.

Raiting: NC-17

Disclaimer: Yo no poseo a los personajes de POT, esta sólo es una historia de fanáticos para fanáticos.

Warnings: Lemon

- Dialogo -

"Pensamientos "

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

CAPITULO ÚNICO

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Atobe Keigo, acostumbrado a los lujos que da el dinero, entró a su gran habitación en "La Cottage", la mansión que poseía su familia en la ciudad. Ya había cenado, pero en esta ocasión no iría a su cancha privada a entrenar, en estos momentos iba a hacer otra clase de ejercicio. Iba a adelantar su baño para prepararse a esperar a su "invitado especial". (1)

Después del baño, tomó entre sus manos una copa de champaña (2) y vio su reflejo en el enorme espejo que descansaba en la pared principal de su habitación. Le mostraba tal cual era, así de perfecto y grandioso, así como le veían todos. Pero esta noche, usando sólo una bata de finísima seda roja, un "mortal" tendría la dicha de disfrutar de su compañía y de maravillarse con su belleza.

El burbujeante líquido de la copa, resbaló por su garganta, dando comienzo a la primera parte de su rutina. No es que lo hiciera de forma rutinaria, es que era la mejor forma de que las cosas salieran perfectas, tal y como a él le gustaban, porque si él era perfecto ¿No debería esperar lo mismo de todo lo que hacía? Y la única forma de hacerlo, era practicarlo.

Caminó hasta el mueble principal de aquella inmensa habitación y se puso a revisar cada uno de aquellos teléfonos. ¿Qué debería hacer ahora? ¿Usar el internacional y llamar a algún extranjero? En el helicóptero esa persona estaría allí en poco tiempo. Pero no estaba de humor para esperar, quería que esa persona llegara con sólo tronar sus dedos, a su casa, a su mansión y a sus brazos; por lo mismo, usaría su PHS (Personal Handy Phone) (3) para llamar a alguien más.

- ¿Quién será esta noche? – Se dijo tomando el aparato entre sus manos y revisando los contactos que había en él – ¿Kabaji? – se preguntó al ver el nombre en la lista. No estaría mal, sabía que su compañero le serviría perfecto, le satisfaría en todos los aspectos, como lo hacía cada vez que se lo solicitaba. Pero no, Kabaji era demasiado fácil y en esta ocasión no sería él; buscaría a otro, tenía ganas de un cambio y quizá – Jirou Akutagua – se dio prisa en marcar el número de "la bella durmiente".

"El número que usted marco…"

- ¡Maldición! – se dijo con frustración colgando la llamada antes de terminar de escuchar el mensaje. Jirou quizá estaba haciendo lo que tanto le gustaba: Dormir y por eso tenía el teléfono apagado. La destreza de Jirou era lo que necesitaba en ese momento, pero sacarlo del país de los sueños, iba a ser difícil, no imposible, para él nada era imposible; pero en estos momentos no quería desgastarse despertando al chico.

Dio una nueva pasada por sus contactos, viendo cada nombre y descartando uno por uno los nombres que allí aparecían, y entonces, un nombre llamó su atención haciendo que un brillo especial apareciera en sus ojos.

"Kunimitsu, Tezuka"

- ¡Tezuka! – tan sólo imaginarse el largo cuerpo del capitán del Seigaku entre sus brazos, le hacía temblar de pies a cabeza. Varias veces le había insinuado algo a Tezuka, pero siempre Syusuke Fuji había estado cerca para evitar que esté le diera alguna respuesta – Quizá ahora si – se dijo a sí mismo llamando al celular del otro.

- Diga – la voz que escuchó al otro lado no se le hizo conocida.

- ¿Tezuka? – cuestionó de forma intrigada. Estaba seguro de no haberse equivocado al marcar el número, pero también sabía que quien hablaba no era el capitán del Seigaku.

- No, Atobe, soy Fuji – Lo que escuchó le hizo sentirse furioso ¿Qué hacía Fuji con Tezuka? ¿Por qué volvía a interponerse entre ellos como siempre que se veían?

- ¿Qué haces tú con el teléfono de Tezuka? – dijo hablando entre dientes.

- Estaba sonando y lo tomé.

- Vaya, que amable, ¿Dónde está tu capitán? – dijo yendo rápidamente al grano.

- Después de toda la actividad que tuvimos juntos – Atobe abrió los ojos al escuchar semejante declaración sintiendo que su furia crecía – está tomando un relajante baño.

- ¡Tuuuuu! – quiso gritar, pero escuchó la voz de Tezuka solicitando su teléfono al genio.

- ¿Se te ofrece algo Atobe? – la fría voz de Tezuka le regresó a su acostumbrada forma de ser. No iba a caer en los juegos de Fuji, que bien que los conocía; probablemente sólo estaba tratando de evitar que se vieran en circunstancias diferentes al juego - ¿No deberías estar entrenando en tu cancha privada?

- Sí, eso justo es lo que busco. ¿Quieres tener el honor de ser la pareja de ore-sama por esta noche?

- ¿Pareja de dobles? – cuestionó Tezuka sin comprender realmente. Atobe sonrió, no lo sacaría de su error hasta que estuviera allí.

- Sí, claro. Tendrías el placer de venir hasta La Cottage. ¿Quieres que mi chofer pasé por ti? O ¿mejor mando el helicóptero? – Atobe escuchó como si él teléfono fuese movido y entonces escuchó una voz que no era la que esperaba oír.

- Lo siento Atobe, pero la única pareja de dobles que Tezuka tendrá esta noche, soy yo – y después de eso, solo se escuchó el sonido del clik al colgar.

- ¡Maldito Fuji! – gritó al teléfono por segunda vez. Primero Jirou no le contestó y cuando se presentaba la oportunidad con Tezuka, viene Fuji y la arruina. Giró los nombres en su celular hasta topar con alguien más. Alguien que representaba un verdadero reto, tanto para su propósito de esa noche, como para el propósito de cualquier torneo:

"Ryoma Echizen"

- El maldito mocoso no podrá negarse a venir ante ore-sama – se dijo entre dientes marcando el número del o´chibi.

- ¿Sí? – le contesto una voz adormilada.

- Mocoso, llegó tu día de suerte. Ore-sama te dará la oportunidad de estar ante su presencia.

- ¿Ore…? - Ryoma pareció sorprendido sólo por un segundo, para en el segundo siguiente, responder más despierto que nunca -¡Mierda!, Rey de los monos, ¿De dónde sacaste tú mi número de teléfono?

- Ore-sama tiene formas de conseguir todo y cuando digo todo, es TO-DO, mocoso. Así que estate preparado que ahora mismo mando mi helicóptero por ti. Y no me salgas con que tienes sueño, que tienes tarea o que ya tienes planes. Cancela todo, que ore-sama no tiene tu tiempo.

- Y yo no tengo tiempo para el Rey de los Monos – dijo el chico de forma retadora.

- ¡No te atrevas a colgar mocoso! – dijo Atobe previendo el movimiento del chico.

- Y si lo hago, ¿qué vas a hacer? – de nuevo le estaba retando, como era su costumbre, y ese reto le hizo sonreír. Dominar a Ryoma Echizen sería mucho mejor que un juego de tenis.

- Voy a ir personalmente por ti – aseguró el millonario.

- Echizen, deja de discutir y vuelve a la cama – escuchar otra voz le hizo fruncir el ceño con molestia.

- ¿Qué? ¿Con quién estas? ¿No estás sólo? ¿No estás en tu casa? – preguntó sorprendido Atobe, pero Ryoma sólo contestó con su acostumbrada frase arrogante.

- Mada mada dane, Rey de los solitarios – y con esto colgó.

- ¿Qué? ¡Maldito mocoso engreído! – gritó Atobe lanzando el celular con fuerza a la cama.

Se sentía perdiendo el más importante de los partidos, pero no, el gran ore-sama no se daba por vencido así de fácil. Iba a atacar con sus mejores técnicas e iba a ganar, como era su costumbre, como todos lo sabían, ganaría como siempre.

Tomó el teléfono de nuevo, mientras caminaba hasta el salón contiguo a su habitación abriendo las puertas de par en par. Era su salón de juegos personal, todas las paredes estaban cubiertas con retratos suyos. El cuadro principal era una pintura de él vestido como dios romano: llevaba una túnica blanca sobre sus hombros, una corona de laurel y le dejaba ver en todo su esplendor, así, totalmente desnudo.

Regresó los nombres de sus contactos hasta el primero que había marcado y con voz colérica gritó a través del aparato.

- ¡Jirou!, Levántate de esa cama y ven ahora mismo a mi casa. Un auto esta justo frente a tu puerta y te traerán a la fuerza si no vienes – colgó la llamada y de inmediato marcó otra vez – Ve a la casa de Jirou y tráelo, no me importa si está dormido o muerto ¡Tráelo ahora mismo!.

- Si señor – dijo al otro lado el chofer.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Atobe ya estaba desesperado, era tarde y aun no tenía compañía y su cuerpo gritaba por satisfacción. Así que abrió el primer cajón de sus juguetes y obtuvo su última adquisición, comprado en su último viaje a Alemania: un automático y reluciente vibrador dorado. Lo vio brillar con las luces del cuarto y sonrió.

- Esta será la ocasión perfecta para estrenarlo – se dijo levantando el aparato hasta sus ojos y encendiéndolo.

No medía más que toda su mano abierta, sin embargo parecía vibrar lo suficiente como para volver loco a su amante en turno. Le gustaba usar ese tipo de juguetes con ellos, era diestro usándolos, pero jamás había probado uno. ¿Se sentiría tan bien como parecía? Ese falo vibraba con fuerza entre sus manos, al grado de tener que sostenerlo de forma fuerte con ella.

Pero no, no iba a probarlo en sí mismo, aunque la curiosidad estuviera creciendo en él. El gran ore-sama no iba a introducirse esa cosa, aunque la curiosidad le matara.

Apagó el aparato y lo observó detenidamente. Las ocasiones en que había usado algo semejante con Jirou, lo había visto retorcerse en la cama, jadeando y disfrutando del juguetito sin tener que ser él quien le penetrara y haciéndolo terminar en pocos segundos.

"¿Quizá?..."

- No – se dijo abandonando el aparato y volviéndolo a meter al cajón. Pero a un paso de alejarse del mueble, se regresó – después de todo, Jirou aún tardará unos minutos en llegar. Quizá si tenga tiempo de probarlo primero en mí, sólo para asegurarme de que funcione bien – se dijo.

Y diciendo esto, tomó de nuevo el aparato entre sus manos, al igual que un tubo de lubricante, sólo para que – resbale mejor – se dijo de nuevo sonriendo.

Sin despojarse de la bata se dirigió hasta su cama, era tres veces más grande que una cama normal, muida y suave, cubierta con costosísimas sabanas de seda importada, digna de un rey como él. Primero se sentó en la cama viendo el aparato entre sus manos y colocando el líquido trasparente en él, se dispuso a disfrutar un rato antes de torturar a Jirou. Se acostó boca abajo y despejó su parte trasera para dejar que su mano, con el vibrador, se dirigiera hasta esa parte. La encendió con el dedo pulgar, dejando que esta masajeara su entrada dando suaves vibraciones a su alrededor. Era una sensación extraña, le daba cosquillas y no placer, quizá era cuestión de seguir jugando a su alrededor hasta sentir algo diferente. Puso un poco más de lubricante y entonces comenzó a introducir el aparato en su interior, primero de forma lenta, sintiendo como las vibraciones abrían su entrada sin producir un dolor exagerado. Ese cosquilleo comenzó a extenderse por todo su cuerpo haciéndole sentir calor y provocando que su miembro comenzara a despertar, realmente era una sensación maravillosa, con razón Jirou se convulsionaba cuando él jugaba con un vibrador en su entrada.

Si así de maravilloso se sentía cuando el aparatejo estaba apenas con la punta dentro, ¿Cómo se sentiría si entraba todavía más? Sin meditarlo demasiado, dejó que sus dedos empujaran el vibrador un poco más adentro haciéndole lanzar los primeros chorros de su semilla. Al parecer había golpeado algo en su interior que le hizo excitarse, de tal manera, que no pudo contener el orgasmo. Pero entonces sucedió lo que no esperaba, el aparato resbaló más adentro escapando del alcance de sus dedos.

- ¡Maldición! – gruño aún boca abajo, sintiendo el aparato vibrar en su entrada y haciendo que su miembro volviera a cobrar vida de forma sorprendentemente rápida – haagg – volvió a intentar atraparlo doblándose hasta donde pudo, pero con su movimiento, parecía haberse introducido más - ¡Maldición!, ¡maldición! – sé repitió una vez más – No puedo dejar que nadie me vea así.

Se fue trastabillando hasta el baño, dejando manchas de semen por todo el camino, ya que de nuevo volvía a alcanzar el orgasmo. Quiso usar un espejo, para ver qué tan adentro estaba, pero ya no podía verlo, esté se había perdido en su interior y lo malo, es que aún estaba vibrando y esa vibración estaba haciendo de las suyas de nuevo.

Tenía que pedir ayuda de forma urgente, y tenía que hacerlo sólo, sin que nadie se enterara, sin que nadie supiera, ni siquiera sus sirvientes. No podía permitir que vieran al gran "ore-sama" en semejante posición. Y sin embargo, iba a tener que ir a un hospital, pero de alguna forma lograría que le ayudasen sin que hicieran preguntas o lo revelaran.

Un hospital público sería la solución perfecta.

- Mi… Michael – tartamudeo Atobe el nombre de su mayordomo desde el intercomunicador del baño. Estaba sudando y sentía que su cuerpo ya no le respondía, por lo mismo estaba apoyado en el lavamanos.

- ¿Si señor? – escuchó la voz del hombre. Iba a necesitar ayuda, aunque no quisiera, y Michael sería el único que podría guardarle el secreto.

- Trae un auto y dinero, vamos al hospital de forma urgente…

- ¡Dios mío!, señor, ¿Necesita ayuda?

- Sí. Esto es una emergencia.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Era de madrugada en el hospital, no había mucho trabajo en esos momentos, por eso Irie había salido al balcón del tercer piso a tocar su instrumento preferido: el saxofón. Le tocaba guardia esa noche, estaba haciendo sus prácticas- no oficiales- para ser doctor y seguir la profesión de su familia (4). Aunque su principal trabajo era servir en la cafetería del hospital, le gustaba estudiar de sus mayores, y gracias a los contactos que tenían sus padres, le habían dado un puesto en el hospital público y le daban la oportunidad de fungir como paramédico en urgencias. Como tal, esa noche le tocaba quedarse.

Mientras tocaba, vio un auto elegante llegar a toda prisa hasta la entrada de urgencias y como un hombre, bien vestido, se bajaba corriendo para entrar a la recepción. Se dio prisa en regresar al interior, guardar su instrumento y bajar para ver de qué se trataba.

- Angeline ¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó Irie a la enfermera tomando la hoja que recién se había llenado y elevando sus lentes comentó - ¿Jhon Smith?

- Llegó un joven retorciéndose de dolor, lo llevamos hasta la sala de urgencias, y no ha querido, o por el dolor no ha podido, decirnos nada. Sólo pregunta por el doctor.

- Iré a verlo – la chica sólo asintió, pero antes de irse, preguntó - ¿Y dónde está el doctor?

- Como no había mucho trabajo, se fue a su casa. Dijo que si tenías problemas le llamaras.

- Ok. Iré a ver al joven Smith.

Irie entró a la sala de urgencias; como ya sabía, no había gente a esas horas de la madrugada, todos parecían haberse ido y sólo quedaba él y la enfermera de la recepción; más el paciente "Jhon Smith", que a su gusto, parecía ser un nombre falso.

Desde afuera de la sala podía escuchar los quejidos ahogados del paciente. Debería estar sufriendo mucho dolor para escucharlo jadear de esa forma. Si no fuera porque estaba en un hospital, esos gemidos le pudieran haber parecido de otra cosa. Sonrió sólo de imaginarlo.

Entró de forma segura hasta el lugar, corriendo la cortinilla que separaba una cama de otra para observar a su paciente. Lo vio doblado, sosteniendo su estómago con una mano, mientras su otro brazo cubría por completo su rostro. Observó también que usaba una bata roja, de seda, de esas que no se ven todos los días allí o en cualquier otro lado; parecía cara y quizá lo era. De la orilla de la camilla goteaba algo y la sabana que le cubría estaba húmeda a la altura de la entrepierna.

- ¿Sr. Jhon Smith? – cuestionó Irie viendo al hombre que ante el sonido de su voz se enderezó en la cama para clavar sus inmensos ojos azules en él.

Irie lo reconoció de inmediato, su arrogante forma de ser se notaba aun estando en dolor – Tú no eres Jhon Smith – dijo acusándolo por mentir, acomodando sus lentes y clavando sus ojos cafés en aquellos azules que le miraron con determinación.

- En lo que a ti concierne, bastardo – dijo en un jadeo, tratando de incorporarse en la cama sin apenas lograrlo, murmurando entre dientes algo que no alcanzaba a comprender – seré Jhon Smith – terminó regresando a la misma posición en la camilla. Irie caminó hasta él elevando la tabla que traía su hoja de registro.

- Jhon Smith, un nombre común, para un problema ¿Común? – dijo tomando la pluma y sacándole la punta para comenzar a escribir mientras veía de forma atenta los gestos que aquel en la camilla estaba haciendo.

- ¡Cállate! – Gritó encolerizado – Trae al médico ante mi presencia, no estoy dispuesto a esperar un minuto más sin que alguien competente me atienda.

- Lo siento, sr. Smith, pero deberá conformarse con mi presencia, ya que no hay nadie más.

- ¿Qué? – Dijo apoyando ambos codos en la camilla para ver a aquel chico de cabellos alborotados que parecía estarse burlando de él – Tú no eres médico, ni siquiera enfermero, eres un patético mesero.

- Pues deberá conformarse con este patético mesero, sr Smith – dijo de nuevo haciendo que el paciente se retorciera en la cama ahogando un fuerte gemido - ¿Sucede algo malo At…? - dijo Irie acercándose en la cama para tomarlo de la pierna cubierta por la sabana, pero fue golpeado de forma brusca por otra mano.

- ¡NO TE ATREVAS A DECIR EL NOMBRE DE ORE-SAMA CON TU SUCIA BOCA, NI A TOCARME CON TUS MANOS! – gritó. Irie sintió un chorro de líquido mojar su mano, cuando el paciente en la cama se movió para golpetear aquella otra, evitando que le siguiera tocando.

Sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa al ver aquel líquido viscoso y blanquecino que se escurría entre sus dedos. ¿No podía ser cierto lo que veía? ¿Esto era…?

- ¿Semen?

- ¡Cierra tu maldita boca! Y trae ahora mismo al médico – volvió a decir en un jadeo al sentir aquella endemoniada cosa vibrando en su interior.

- Atob.. es decir – se interrumpió al ver la mirada asesina que le era dirigida – sr. Smith, puedo ver que, aquello que le aqueja, está dentro de su cuerpo.

El mejor don de Kanata Irie, era ver a través de los sentimientos de los demás y su paciente, no iba a ser la excepción. Había visto, desde el principio, como Atobe Keigo, se retorcía y gemía como si estuviese teniendo sexo con alguna entidad invisible, por lo cual, le daba un ligera idea de su problema.

- ¡Te dije que CERRARAS LA MALDITA BOCA! ¿Dónde está el médico? O, acaso en este patético hospital ¿No hay médico? Y dejan encargado a un mesero de cafeterías.

- Si este fuese un patético hospital, no estarías aquí ¿O sí? - Atobe se retorció en la camilla sintiendo que un nuevo golpe en su interior hiciera despertar su miembro – al paso que vas, colapsaras en poco tiempo – dijo Irie cruzando los brazos y viéndolo de forma seria – Viniste a urgencias, deja que te revise – dijo acercándose para tomar la sabana, pero de nuevo fue rechazado.

- ¡No me toques!

- Estas tan sensible, ¿qué incluso un simple roce de mis manos te hará terminar?

- ¡Cállate! – gritó entre dientes.

- El médico no está, si le llamo para que venga, tardara alrededor de una hora u hora y media en venir, si es que viene. Dudo mucho que venga si no le digo que tienes. Y para que te sientas más a gusto, tengo conocimientos médicos, todos en mi familia son doctores y yo estudié muchos cursos, incluso, soy paramédico en entrenamiento.

- Vaya, ahora sí que me hiciste sentir tranquilo – dijo de forma sarcástica.

- Bueno, si no vas a dejar que te revise, llamaré al médico de guardia, pero ya sabes el tiempo que tardara en llegar, si es que llega; y si llega, quizá pregunte cosas que no quieras responder – dijo dándose la vuelta para salir.

- No, espera. No te vayas – Irie se giró sólo un poco para verle de reojo.

- ¿Dejaras que te revise? – dijo aun sin voltearse.

- No – respondió cubriendo su rostro.

- ¿Entonces? – cuestionó Irie volteando para verle mientras cruzaba los brazos. Atobe parecía debatirse entre contarle lo que le pasaba o no. Pero por fin se decidió a decirle el problema.

- Tengo un endemoniado aparato en mi interior. Sólo dime ¿Cómo lo saco? – Irie sonrió al ver que su especulación era cierta. Verlo retorcerse y gemir al tiempo en que soltaba chorros de semen le dijo el problema antes de que el mismo Atobe se lo confirmara. Pero antes de darle una solución, tenía que saber más del problema. Verlo en ese estado: sudoroso, alterado y excitado; escucharlo jadeando y gemir; le estaban causando una sensación de cosquilleo en todo el cuerpo y algo en su entrepierna comenzaba a despertar.

- Primero hay que ver que tan profundo esta – dijo Irie sin moverse de su lugar y volviendo a acomodar sus lentes, evitando a toda costa que Atobe pudiera ver aquello que en poco tiempo comenzaría a notarse. Atobe se enderezó sorprendido por lo que el chico dijo.

- ¿Profundo? ¿Tienes qué meter…? – trató de visualizar lo que Irie haría, pero fue interrumpido por el rubio.

- No hasta no saber qué tan profundo esta – trató de explicarle - Si está muy adentro, si deberé llamar con urgencia al médico, porque quizá necesites cirugía – Atobe gruñó.

- No voy a dejar que me acuchillen en este hospital por, por – volvió a jadear.

- Veo tu colapso muy cercano.

- ¡Cállate bastardo!

- Si no querías venir a este hospital, pudiste ir a uno de esos caros en los que seguramente estas afiliado – cosa que hubiese evitado que le viera en semejante situación - Aunque probablemente allí te identificarían con facilidad y eso es lo que no quieres – Atobe apretó los dientes, estaba seguro que no iba a aguantar más.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer? – cuestionó Atobe no del todo seguro.

- Rayos X.

- ¿Sólo eso? – no creía que fuese algo tan simple.

- Con eso sabríamos cual sería el siguiente paso.

- No puedo moverme – dijo el paciente cerrando los ojos y rindiéndose ante lo inevitable.

- No será necesario, traeré hasta aquí el aparato móvil. La facilidad que nos da el estar solos, es que tú tampoco podrás decirle a nadie que he sacado equipo sin permiso – dijo sonriendo.

- Je, si sólo eso tuviera que ocultar. ¡Vamos que esperas! Ve por el maldito aparato.

- Está bien, sólo quédate quieto.

- ¡Bastardo! No estoy para estúpidas bromas.

Irie sólo rio un poco acomodándose los lentes de nuevo para posteriormente ir a buscar el aparato de rayos x móvil. No le había mentido a Atobe al decirle que necesitaba permiso para moverlo, pero dado que no había a quien pedírselo, lo sacaría.

Fue más difícil de lo que pensó el poder tomarle una radiografía a su paciente sin que este se moviera. Era alucinante observar cómo se retorcía y se movía entre la sabana y la bata de seda que traía. Una enorme carpa se alzaba en medio de sus piernas cada pocos minutos y después se humedecía. Imaginarse a Atobe siendo penetrado era una imagen que nunca espero ver en vivo y a todo color. Observarlo le hacía estremecer y su sangre se calentaba haciendo que su miembro estuviera firme y duro e hiciera hasta lo imposible por ocultarlo bajo la bata.

- ¿Y bien? – cuestionó el hombre en la camilla, sudando y apretando los dientes al ver a Irie parado frente a él con la radiografía en la mano, observándolo con esos ojos que parecían verlo todo, pero no decían nada.

- Profundo – dijo sin más haciendo que el color en el rostro de Atobe desapareciera por un momento - ¿Lo ves? – dijo mostrando aquella foto negra que mostraba algo blanco atravesado a la atura de sus caderas.

- ¿Ci.. rugía?

- Habría que llamar, no sólo al médico, también al cirujano, al anestesiólogo, la enfermera instrumentista y un par de ayudantes. Esto irremediablemente se sabrá, Atobe-san.

- ¡No digas mi nombre! – gritó el millonario.

- Estará en el expediente y sobre todo, en las facturas de cada uno de los que aquí participen – En estos momentos la mirada de Atobe era tan transparente, que sabía lo que vendría a continuación.

- ¿Puedes?, ¿puedes sacarlo tú?

- ¿Yo?- dijo Irie fingiendo sorpresa - pero si sólo soy un mesero, ¿No fue eso lo que dijiste?

- ¡Bastardo!, ¡Estas tratando de hacer que ore-sama te suplique! – Irie comenzó a reír.

- Me conformaría con una disculpa de tu parte – dijo Irie mostrando una gran sonrisa.

- Ore-sama no se disculpa con nadie – dijo cerrando los ojos dándole a entender que el tema de la disculpa estaba zanjado.

- Bueno, como quieras. Debo ir a hacer una llamada – dijo dándose la vuelta para irse, cuando la voz de Atobe le detuvo.

- Hagamos un trato – Irie se volteó sin comprender, pensó que Atobe le daría una merecida disculpa, pero al parecer, el millonario no estaba dispuesto a hacerlo.

- ¿Qué trato? – preguntó con curiosidad.

- Si lo sacas tú, sin llamarle a nadie, sin decir ni una sola palabra de esto ni a tu sombra, sin poner mi nombre en ningún documento; Yo, Ore-sama, te prometo que jamás deberás trabajar para pagar la universidad. Te daré el suficiente dinero como para que dejes de servir en patéticas cafeterías.

- ¿Me prometes? – Atobe sólo asintió, Irie le había visto hacer esa clase de promesas. En el U-17, Atobe había prometido a Tezuka llevar a su equipo hasta el final y había cumplido al pie de la letra.

- Ore-sama nunca promete algo que no piensa cumplir

- ¿Estás seguro de ponerte en mis manos para hacer el intento? – Atobe sólo clavo sus ojos azules en los cafés sin responderle nada, pero Irie quería que estuviera 100% seguro de lo que le estaba pidiendo – Te he dicho que esta profundo, lo que implica que deberé…

- ¡Sé lo que tienes que hacer¡ No es necesario ni que me lo expliques, sólo quiero que esa cosa este fuera de mi interior ¡Ya! ¡Sólo hazlo! ¡Ya! ¡Ya!

- Muy bien, sr. Smith, deberé prepararme y deberá estar listo para la intervención – Atobe sólo cabeceo en acuerdo.

Irie salió de la sala de urgencias y regresó en poco tiempo con una bandeja en las manos. La bandeja traía unos guantes de látex, unas pinzas largas, gel, un gorro para la cabeza y un cubre bocas.

Atobe pudo ver como Irie se preparaba cubriendo su cabeza con el gorro, lavando sus manos y cubriéndolas con los guantes. Después vio como cubría los dedos de su mano derecha con aquel gel que se encontraba en la bandeja. Tembló al saber lo que venía, sabía lo que iba a pasar, pero no le quedaba de otra, necesitaba que alguien sacara el aparato de su interior, ya que, su miembro volvía a estar listo y su interior vibraba haciéndolo lanzar los chorros de semen entre sus piernas.

Sintió que la sabana era retirada y la bata levantada de forma rápida haciéndolo moverse para evitarlo.

- NO ME…

- Tengo que hacerlo – dijo Irie tomando a Atobe por las piernas y poniéndolo boca abajo haciéndolo lanzar un fuerte gemido al sentir como la sensibilidad de la piel de su miembro se frotó contra la dura colchoneta que cubría la camilla. Necesitaba que le sacaran esa cosa, antes de que su cuerpo y su boca se encontraran implorando por una atención que no quería recibir por parte de ese tipo.

Contrario a lo que Irie pensó, el gemido de Atobe no había sido de dolor, había sido un fuerte gemido de placer. Lo vio temblar ante su contacto y su cuerpo tembló a su vez. Podía ver al gran Atobe Keigo como jamás nadie lo había visto y quizá jamás nadie le vería. Dejó que su mano cubierta de gel se elevara hasta llegar a ese trasero redondo que estaba descubierto ante él.

Atobe sintió algo frio tocar su trasero, esa fría sensación le embriagó por completo el cuerpo haciéndole temblara. Prefería pensar que era debido a la temperatura del gel y no a la sensación de aquel dedo tratando de abrirse paso en su entrada de forma lenta y rítmica, dando suaves masajes alrededor de su entrada.

Un nuevo estremecimiento en el cuerpo de Atobe le indicó a Irie que eso parecía gustarle, así que dejó que su dedo índice comenzara a abrirse paso en su entrada de forma lenta, masajeando el interior con la punta de su dedo haciendo que aquel agujero se abriera de apoco y se cerrara apretándolo de forma sensual.

- ¡Hazlo rápido bastardo! ¡Que yo no sepa que esto lo estas disfrutando porque…! – un nuevo gemido escapó de la boca del Atobe cuando el dedo de Irie golpeo algo en su interior y esto, sumado al vibrador, hizo que su miembro volviera a despertar.

El cuerpo de Atobe se retorció de placer al sentir aquella invasión moverse y golpear su interior. Su miembro erecto se frotaba sobre la colchoneta y las sabanas, haciéndole llegar al cielo en segundos y de su boca los gemidos escapaban sin que pudiera detenerlos. No quería, pero a pesar de lo que pudiera decir su boca, su cuerpo estaba disfrutando mucho lo que Irie hacía.

Irie jaló las piernas de Atobe para ponerlas en el suelo, haciendo que él se recargara en la camilla. Había logrado que ahora dos de sus dedos pudieran entrar de forma profunda en su interior sin haber recibido quejas del millonario.

- ¿Pero qué?... – trató de quejarse Atobe, pero fue interrumpido.

- Pareces que disfrutas de esto – le susurró Irie al oído, pegando su cuerpo contra la espalda del capitán del Hyotei, haciéndolo jadear.

- ¡BASTA! – gritó el más joven sintiendo que su cuerpo ardía al sentir aquel otro cuerpo dominando el suyo, deteniéndolo con aquella mano metida en su trasero mientras no sabía que hacía la otra.

- Todavía no llego, Atobe san – un fuerte gemido y la expulsión del semen del miembro del enfermo le hizo casi doblar las piernas - sostente – dijo Irie al sentirlo desfallecer.

- No, no puedo.

- Deberé sostenerte y para eso deberé tocarte…

- ¡Hazlo!, ¡solo hazlo! Y deja de dar explicaciones – gritó Atobe sintiendo esa endemoniada cosa vibrando, junto con los dedos de Irie golpeando su interior, y sumado a ello, el cuerpo caliente del otro frotándose contra su espalda sensible; todo le estaba mandando al cielo y al infierno al mismo tiempo.

Podía sentir el cuerpo caliente de Irie pegado a su espalda, frotándose contra su trasero, mientras sus dedos en su interior se movían y agitaban su cuerpo. Tenía todo su cuerpo adormecido y sus piernas ya casi no podían sostenerle. Y sin embargo sus sentidos estaban muy despiertos. Su corazón latía a toda prisa, al ritmo mimo de su respiración acelerada. A sus oídos también llegaba la respiración agitada de su compañero, pero no quería pensar que significaba aquello. Había algo, además de los dedos de Irie, que golpeteaba sus glúteos y no quería saber, ni siquiera imaginar, que era.

"¡Esto se sentía endemoniadamente bien!"- pero jamás iba a admitirlo - "No quiero que esto acabe"- pensó, pero de inmediato se arrepintió - "Ore-sama jamás…" – sus piernas se doblaron por el agotamiento, su cuerpo estaba a punto de caer al suelo.

Pero entonces, sintió la mano de Irie tomarle por enfrente, sujetando con su mano sus testículos, jalándolo hacia arriba; al tiempo en que lo empujaba evitando que cayera, los masajeaba con sus dedos haciendo que su miembro volviera a crecer entre ellos. Su cuerpo se rindió ante aquellas locas caricias, jamás alguno de sus amantes le había dado semejante trato. Se retorció jadeando de placer, dejando que su espalda se recargara de forma completa sobre aquel otro que le sostenía. Podía sentir el aire caliente de aquella persona siendo soplado de forma rápida sobre su nuca, pero lejos de importarle lo estaba disfrutando. ¡Y mucho!

El calor era sofocante y le hacía sudar. Su cuerpo perlaba en sudor y le hacía resbalar. Le hubiese gustado pedirle a Irie que le desnudara, pero esos deseos jamás saldrían de su boca. Lo que si salió de ella fue otro fuerte gemido al sentir como aquellos dedos se movían al frente y por detrás. Por enfrente le masturbaban, por detrás le penetraban.

Podía sentir dos cosas dentro de su entrada haciendo que todo su cuerpo pareciera lava ardiendo. Algo se movía, entraba y salía de forma rítmica, lenta primero y rápida después. Gemía y se frotaba sobre aquel otro cuerpo detrás suyo, al tiempo en que una mano se introducía en su interior y la otra se había movido hasta su miembro erecto para masturbarle. Sus gemidos escapaban de su boca sin darles permiso. No sabía si lo que entraba en su interior era la mano de Irie, su miembro o el vibrador que aún estaba en su interior. Podía escucharlo gemir, podía sentir su respiración acelerada y al estar recargado en aquel cuerpo, también podía sentir que algo le molestaba. Giró la vista a un lado y no dio crédito a lo que veía. Allí, sobre la bandeja donde Irie había llevado todo, estaba ese maldito vibrador dorado. ¿Entonces? ¿Qué estaba entrando y saliendo de su interior?

- ¡Basta!, ¡Ya Basta! – gritó tratando de detener a Irie.

- No, Atobe, todavía no basta – escuchó la voz de Irie ronca, para después sentir como algo húmedo comenzó a recorrer su cuello de forma lasciva.

- ¡Tú, maldito bastardo! – gritó, pero la mando de Irie tapando su boca le impidió decir más.

Sintió que algo abandonó su entrada. Por un momento pensó que se sentiría aliviado, pero se sintió vació. Entonces, su trasero fue llenado de una sola arremetida por el miembro de su torturador, un sonoro gemido de placer escapó de su boca al sentirse lleno de nuevo. Pudo sentir como el miembro de Irie entraba y salía de su interior de forma rápida y ruda, entrando y saliendo una y otra vez. Había querido reclamar por lo que esa persona le hacía, pero su cuerpo estaba sensible y reclamaba por la atención que recibía. Su cuerpo temblaba, sudaba y convulsionaba mientras el miembro de Irie entraba y salía de su interior dando sus últimas resistencias. Sintió la caliente semilla del paramédico-mesero llenar su interior haciendo que este fuera el detonante para que su propia semilla escapara por última vez en la noche.

Por lo menos, eso esperaba…

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Michael había regresado a la mansión para traerle ropa a su amo, por lo mismo, Atobe salió por completo vestido de la sala de urgencias. Caminaba un poco despacio, pero por lo demás todo parecía estar bien.

No había vuelto a ver a Irie desde lo que había pasado en urgencias. La enfermera había entrado hasta la sala, encontrándolo acostado en la camilla. Le había preguntado por su estado y él le dijo la verdad, "se encontraba perfectamente bien y quería marcharse ya mismo". La mujer había salido y regresado con una maleta llena de ropa para él y la hoja de su salida firmada y sellada.

- ¿Se encuentra bien joven? – cuestionó el mayordomo al ver a Atobe salir de la sala de urgencias acomodándose la corbata.

- Trae el maletín Michael - dijo Atobe sin contestar a la pregunta. El Hombre lo extendió ante sus ojos adelantándose a su orden – Busca al hombre que me atendió y dáselo. Nadie podrá acusarme jamás de no cumplir lo que prometo – dijo Atobe caminado rumbo a la salida, mientras su mayordomo entraba a la sala a buscar a Irie.

Esperaba que el maldito bastardo guardara ese secreto, o mejor, que olvidara por completo esa noche. Eso nunca había pasado, aunque su cuerpo se empeñara en hacerle ver que todo había sido fantásticamente real. Por más que quería olvidar lo sucedido, en su mente todo estaba excitantemente fresco.

La puerta de la salida del hospital se abrió dando paso al aire fresco de la madrugada, una suave melodía inundaba la soledad y eso le hizo cerrar los ojos. Volteo hasta el lugar de donde parecía venir la música y al abrir los ojos se topó con sorpresa con la persona que la tocaba.

- ¿Irie?

- ¿Te ibas sin despedir, sr. Smith? – Atobe se giró sin decirle nada y así de espaldas le habló.

- Mi mayordomo entró a buscarte, te va a dar lo que prometí. Sólo espero que cumplas tu palabra, y no hayas puesto nada en tus reportes, que delate mi presencia en el hospital.

- Sólo su nombre, sr. Smith, ¿Pero no quiere usted esto? – Atobe se giró para ver lo que Irie le mostraba y pudo ver aquella radiografía que mostraba el vibrador atorado en su interior – yo no puedo quedármela, sabrán que use el equipo sin autorización.

- Entonces, tírala, destrúyela o haz cualquier cosa con ella. Yo no la quiero.

- Pero eso tiene un costo extra.

- ¿Qué? – dijo Atobe volteando a verlo de forma molesta - Maldito bastardo, después de lo que me hiciste, ¿Aun pretendes que ore-sama te pague más por destruir una radiografía?

- Sí, eso espero – dijo Irie acercándose a Atobe para tomarlo por sorpresa de la nuca y acercarlo a sus labios para robarle un beso fugaz. Esté lo empujó por el pecho de forma ruda y se limpió la boca con el dorso de la mano.

- Con eso me quedas debiendo, eres muy poca cosa para alguien como yo. Ore-sama merece lo mejor de lo mejor y tu estas muy lejos de serlo – Irie sonrió.

- Y sin embargo, tu cuerpo tembló bajo el mío; se convulsionó y vibró aún más que con el aparató que estaba en tu interior. Disfrutaste más conmigo que con cualquiera que hubieras estado – Atobe clavo sus ojos azules en los cafés – No te molestes en negarlo, he visto tu interior, se lo que sientes.

Por un momento pensó que Atobe se daría prisa en negarlo, pero sólo se topó con su espalda mientras el millonario se alejaba para entrar en su lujos auto. No supo que hacer, sólo se quedó viendo su reflejo en la ventana ahumada del vehículo.

- Joven – Irie volteo al escuchar que alguien le hablaba. Se topó con un hombre mayor cargando un maletín y esté lo extendió para dárselo – El joven del auto me ha dicho que se lo dé.

- Dígale al joven que sólo hice mi trabajo – aseguró Irie negando con las manos.

La ventana ahumado del auto de Atobe se abrió dejando ver la inconfundible figura del millonario. Él tenía los ojos cerrados y no parecía estar interesado en ver nada ni a nadie.

- Sólo toma el maldito maletín, lo que hagas con su contenido no me importa. Puedes darlo, quemarlo o quedarte con él – Atobe abrió los ojos y su profunda mirada azul se clavó en los ojos cafés de Irie – sólo debes guardar el secreto de lo que aquí paso.

Michael levantó la mano de Irie y le colocó el maletín en ella. Sin esperar ninguna respuesta, se subió al auto y lo hecho a andar. Atobe cerró los ojos antes de subir de nuevo la ventana.

Irie sólo sonrió. La noche que había pasado con Atobe era suficiente pago para él, pero el dinero del maletín no le caería nada mal al hospital. Total, no sería la primera vez que alguien donara de forma anónima una importante suma.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Atobe entró a "La Cottage" de forma seria. Todo el camino lo hizo en silencio y Michael no parecía interesado en preguntarle ¿Qué había pasado? De todas formas, tampoco pensaba responderle.

Había sido una noche extraña y excitante, tanto, que el cansancio casi le hacía doblar las piernas. Nada más entrara a su habitación se tendería en la cama y dormiría todo el día. Pero al entrar a la habitación, alguien estaba tendido en la cama, atravesado y ocupando casi todo el lugar.

- ¡Jirou! ¿Qué estás haciendo en mi cama? La bella durmiente abrió los ojos y bostezando le respondió.

- Ah, Atobe, tú me mandaste traer – Atobe apretó los dientes. Con tanto que había pasado, se había olvidado de Jirou.

- Bueno, ahora vete – pero ya no tenía, ni las fuerzas ni las ganas para nada.

- ¡No Atobe!, ¡déjame dormir aquí! – dijo el chico haciéndose un ovillo en la gran cama de su capitán.

- No quiero.

- ¡Atobe!… - dijo el chico haciendo un puchero.

- Está bien, sólo quédate quieto y déjame dormir – dijo Atobe dejándose caer en la cama y poniéndose de lado. Ni siquiera se había cambiado de ropas, estaba muy cansado.

- Pero Atobe, ¿Qué no íbamos a jugar? ¿No habías comprado algo en Alemania que me ibas a enseñar? - Atobe abrió los ojos con sorpresa al recordar ese juguete.

"¿Dónde demonios había quedado el vibrador dorado?"

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Irie sonrió viendo aquello que brillaba en el fondo de una caja que estaba entre sus cosas.

"Atobe Keigo, este será el mejor secreto que compartamos y quien sabe, quizá no muy tarde, este juguete pueda volver a ser usado" se dijo cerrando la caja y echando llave a su casillero.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

¡OWARI!

¡Happy Birthday Marlene! Espero que te haya gustado.

Después de 2 años, terminé tu regalo con la pareja que me pediste. Espero no se me hayan salido mucho de carácter. La idea surgió en mi cabeza al ver un capitulo del Discovery Channel, Emergencias Médicas, donde llega un hombre con un vibrador atorado. El capítulo lo pueden ver por youtube siguiendo la siguiente liga:

watch?v=ysHGPzyOljY

Referencias:

(1) Atobe se levanta a las 6 am y desayuna, cena a las 8:30 y después entrena en su cancha privada de las 9 a las 10:30, pero para el presente fic, intercambié la rutina. :P.

(2) Atobe suele tomar champan sin alcohol.

(3) Así dice en wikia, Personal Handy Phone (PHS).

(4) Irie viene de una familia de doctores y quiere seguir sus pasos.

Toda esta info viene en el wikia.


End file.
